Brittany's Songbook
by Rupert Grint's Biggest Fan
Summary: A collection of author written songs and one-shots featuring Brittany Miller!
1. Chapter 1: Come and Dance

**Hello, everyone. **

**I am back with a new story. This one is all about music. To make it a bit more interesting, there will also be a brief one-shot related to the song. Here's the spin: every one of these songs is written by me. Keep in mind that one day I want to be a country singer, so... these are not metal or pop or that dubstep stuff. It's pure hoedown country. **

**I hope you like it. (If you haven't noticed, I've deleted Life of a 7th Grade Misfit, due to no interest. ) This one will hopefully be successful in popularity and interest.**

**Thanks. **

* * *

_I'm not sure what's going on_

_Whatever it is, it feels so wrong_

_And I'm crossing my fingers that I have a chance_

_Waiting for the magical moment when you ask me to dance_

_Chorus: You'll be dancing with her_

_That's something I've seen before_

_Hoping soon, you'll hold out your hand_

_And ask me if I wanna come and dance_

_I'll be all alone at junior prom_

_And after all this time, she's still not gone_

_I've been left in the shadows once again_

_And exposed to breathtaking pain_

_Chorus_

_I want to get over what'll never be mine_

_No point in going onstage and trying to shine_

* * *

**This song is called Come and Dance. I wrote it for a special boy I know named Pierce. He's one of my three best friends. He's been dedicated a lot of my songs; this one, in particular, is one of my faves. **

**But please tell me what you think.**

**Rupert Grint's Biggest Fan **


	2. Chapter 2: Left Unforgiven

**Awww I'm so happy to recieve two reviews that were NOT flames. Definitely nice. And also, a Fanfiction friend, Blumacaw13, is making Jeanette's Songbook. If anyone would like to write Eleanor's Songbook, that'd be great. Also, with the Songbook series, the authors review eachother. It's a win-win. **

**Anyway, today's installation is of a song called Left Unforgiven. My dad's buddy works for a legal company and all my songs have been copyrighted. And this song has a direct message with non-direct phrases.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_Black stars are spinning out of control_

_A broken heart snaps the bond between us two_

_Tires grinding on the pavement under skies of blue_

_Old cottage fading like a written name_

_Chorus: Apologies are left unforgiven back home_

_Country roads, I forever will roam_

_The stab of pain that brings along a snapped bone_

_And the sound of silence on my end of the phone_

_Forever reminding me that I'm alone_

_Useless memories fill my past days_

_Now regret clouds my foggy way_

_Cleared away by the hostile shield I hold_

_A new life begins construction in a dainty mold_

_Chorus_

_If only it were a fantasy_

_If only I didn't live in reality_

_Chorus ×2_

* * *

Brittany stuck her car key in the ignition, salty tears dripping down her cheeks. The past two weeks had been such a horrible experience. She'd eventually given up. It was time to run away.

As her Maserati started up, the 14 days' events rushed through her head in a matter of seconds. Falling in love with a certain red-clad chipmunk, making love in the janitor's closet at school, hearing rumours that ruined their romance, dating another boy that said he'd help with the relationship, breaking up with Alvin, breaking up with Ryan, being called a worthless slut, endless bullying.

She'd snapped.

She packed up her necessary items, grabbed the car key and snuck out the door to her vehicle. Nobody would miss her anymore. She was certain of it.

The car backed out of the driveway, turned and sped at 80 per hour down the street and out of sight. Brittany reached up a sweaty paw to wipe her eyes free of tears. She failed; pools of the tears were returning, splattering her dress. It was the same white dress she had worn on her first date with Alvin. A white ankle-length dress with thin lace sleeves. A dark pink ribbon roped around her small waist. On her feet, instead of her usual pink flats, were Alvin's old sneakers.

Yes, she had a pair of his worn Converse. And she loved them.

She had to leave. Everything in Hollywood reminded her of Alvin. And it was painful. A different town? Perhaps a different state? Or country? Maybe continent? That's it. She'd leave to Australia. Back to her roots. It would be healthy and warm; no memories to haunt her.

Excepting those that were planted in the back of her mind.

Their first kiss; the best kiss she had ever had. Countless study sessions with Jeanette and Simon. Cheer squad. Her first time (which Alvin was lucky enough to be the one), learning how to bake with Eleanor and Theodore, crying over pointless issues, endless conversations with Alvin.

No.

It was a new life.

And she needed to let go.

* * *

**Well, that was definitely a change from my usual romance style. But it was fun to write. :) I will be writing more of that genre eventually. It is quite interesting. **

**There's a poll on my profile. Please vote! **

**For me, this song is about school. But I made it seem like a break-up/angry song. I dedicated this to anyone in the world who is a lonely type of person, like me. It basically says that after a break-up, you don't feel like you're alright. The backstory has nothing to do with love. It's very confusing and painful for me, so it's better if I leave it at that.**

**Hope you review, vote on my poll and fave! Thanks!**

**Rupert Grint's Biggest Fan **


	3. Chapter 3: Worse Words

**Thank you for the kind reviews. I always enjoy reading them. Especially when they're from recommended authors. **

**The song featured today is a song I wrote in math class this morning. Really, I wrote it in two minutes and it's the best song I've written in my opinion. It's called Worse Words. It basically describes things people say to me in a nutshell. And the song is depressing.**

**If possible, I'll be posting two song chapters today. If not, whatever; weekend tomorrow! Be sure to review EVERY chapter.**

**And here we go.**

* * *

_Cold-hearted goodbyes chock-full of lies that say "go away" _

_Last resorts need me in first even though I'm nothing_

_Don't let me go before I turn home and cry all through the night_

_It's a sleepless process when you know you did no right_

_Chorus: If you see me sinking when everyone's drinking, you know why_

_When you see me tear-stained after pouring rain, don't dare lie_

_If you hear me complain when they laugh, it's simple to see_

_Your worse words did this to me_

_-~-~-~ next verse_

_Dying whines that are heard at night are not over yet_

_When I ring and there's no reply, you must be playing hard-to-get_

_Lying yells make my life hell when the world's just fine_

_Don't be too surprised if at any moment, you hear me cry_

_Chorus_

_And everyone asks me why I'm so alone_

_I don't know how to respond_

_It's a situation where I'm exposed_

_And noone wants to mend the holes_

_Chorus ×2_

* * *

Where did everything go wrong? It could have been an accident. Maybe they didn't mean to go along with the whole teasing and bullying idea.

Ha.

As if.

They'd called her a show-off. The truth was, there was nothing tacky or flamboyant about the dress. A plain orange dress. And it was very nicely styled, expensive and not to mention, quite adorable.

They'd called her slutty. Yes, she'd went through seven boyfriends in two weeks but compare that to Nancy Nader. She'd had ten boyfriends in a week.

They'd called her fat. There was no need for her to overreact but girls are sensitive. She was so hurt that she started to eat less. Only dinner. Nothing else. And people wondered why.

They'd called her fake. She purposefully excluded herself from the popular crowd.

They'd called her stupid. Due to overworking herself with homework, she hardly had time to sleep. Intelligence is attractive.

They'd called her annoying. She rarely spoke anymore. It was awkward to not hear her voice.

One day, she stopped speaking.

And her tombstone read:

Brittany Isobella Miller

Friday September 13th 2013

Died because of overwork, underfed, and starvation

Greatly missed

* * *

**I am very surprised at my work. Character death is normally not appearing in my stories. But it was good, right?**

**Re-read the date of the tombstone. Do you get the superstition? Hmm? Re-read. Yes. You got it.**

**Creepy. **

**Rupert Grint's Biggest Fan **


	4. Chapter 4: Don't Forget Me

**I've returned for another chapter! I'm trying to do more updating today because tomorrow I'm going to the town BBQ with my best friends. I'll tell you all about that soon; in a fanfic! Knew that was coming, eh? **

**Anyway, the last three songs have been sad so this time I'm putting in one of my more happy songs. It's called Don't Forget Me. All about happy memories. And what I'd want a boyfriend to be like. I've never had my first boyfriend or first kiss.**

**But I'll write a song about that after.**

**Hope you like!**

* * *

_Blue eyes shining through the spotlight_

_Warm hands itching to start a fight_

_Sweet voice sounds like an angel_

_Even when you're busier than ever_

_Biting cold that doesn't stop once_

_Just a word or a few and broken hearts_

_Chorus: Write your goodbyes on a sticky note_

_Say what you know that I can't believe_

_Write your farewells on a sticky note_

_I'll believe that you ain't, won't, don't forget me_

_Rosy cheeks that give me a clue of the weather_

_Fingers that intertwine together_

_Red freckles that make me smile_

_And a grin that makes my heart run a mile_

_Chorus_

_That old snicker that signals you're joking_

_Your lame jokes that leave me choking_

_The world was oh-so-easy_

_When you held me_

_Chorus×2_

_Please ain't, won't, don't forget me_

* * *

Brittany was sitting in her room, holding Alvin's left paw in her right and with the other hand, writing out her homework. She was anxious to complete the assignment in order to hang out with her boyfriend. He was distracting her every minute. Whether he was stroking her leg or fingering her hair or playing with her fingers, she couldn't focus.

"Alvin," she muttered.

"What?" Alvin asked.

She smiled a bit at his fake innocence. "I'm doing homework. I'm very distracted. "

Alvin made a phony pout face and asked sheepishly, "Am I distracting you or are you distracted by me?"

"Kinda the same thing, isn't it?"

"No," Alvin scoffed.

I giggled slightly, kissed his nose and replied, "Both."

He turned his head to peek at my homework. A gag escaped his mouth when he realized I was writing out history answers.

"I can get Simon to do it all for you," Alvin reasoned. "You know I'd help if I was smart."

I hate when he does that.

"You know you're smart. Stop saying that," I said. "Just shh."

He rolled his eyes, grabbed my pencil and started doodling on my textbook. Great. I have to erase that now. But my frustration ceased when I noticed he was drawing me and him holding paws. When he was done, he handed me the pencil. I realized our hands were still intertwined.

"I love you," I said.

"Love you more," Alvin challenged.

I sighed, smiling to myself. "Don't ever forget me."

"How could I?" Alvin whispered in my ear.

It's flirt lines like that that make me blush. Even when he's saying something cheesy. But I love that so much about him.

He gave me a little kiss on the cheek. Seriously? Not satisfied. I grabbed his shoulders and provided a deeper kiss.

I never finished my homework that night.

* * *

**See? Happy. Not sad. Happy! Happy! Happy! **

**Rupert Grint's Biggest Fan **


	5. Chapter 5: 'Til I Grow Old

**Got another one! I'm on a roll! Oh yeah! Sorry. Writer's enthusiasm.**

**This song is called 'Til I Grow Old. It's a little song I wrote last year when I had this insane crush on Pierce. Yep, it's one of my older songs but I love it a lot. Hope you do too. **

**:)**

* * *

_I was eight years old and so were you_

_I was new at school, trying to be cool_

_The first one to say "hello" was you_

_From that day on, I knew that in my heart..._

_Chorus: We'll climb out the window, yelling goodbyes_

_Drive on the highway right through the night_

_We'll be rocking on to our favorite songs_

_And after all of that, you'll hold my hand_

_And we'll do it all again 'til I grow old_

_I was eleven and yes, you were too_

_Our future was looking bright with you and I_

_Fifth grade was simple as cherry pie_

_Until you spilled my secrets and my lies_

_And you left me behind, oh why_

_Chorus_

_I was twelve; nearly thirteen_

_Love pushed you down in front of me_

_I had no clue what to do_

_Chorus #2: We'll climb out the window_

_Drive on the highway_

_Karaoke to Katy Perry_

_We'll still be doing this_

_Even when I grow old_

* * *

The sound of keys rattling in the door lock echoed throughout the quaint house on Ash Street. The door swung open with one lazy push from Brittany Miller. Her shoulders were slumped due to exhaustion, lines under her eyes, party dress rumpled and creased all over. Her usually tidy hair was frizzed and all over the place.

It was no surprise when she collapsed on the couch.

"Brittany, is that you?" Miss Miller called down the stairs.

She didn't respond. Maybe her adoptive mother would go back to bed. Sadly, she was incorrect. Miss Miller made her way down to the living room, muttering to herself.

"Brittany!" Miss Miller snapped when she saw her eldest daughter sprawled on the sofa.

The Chipette jerked herself up and rubbed her nose with a tissue. She smiled shyly at Miss Miller, expecting a long lecture.

"Brittany Miller! You left the house without permission! Where did you go? Wait... I don't want to hear it. You're positively messy! Where in the world could you have went in the middle of the night? You know the routine! I was worried sick! Why can't you behave like your sisters? Tell me where you went."

Brittany gulped, recalling the events of the night. It was so much fun. And she'd spent it all with Alvin.

No matter what punishment Miss Miller dreamt up, she'd be having a similar night tomorrow.

* * *

**Boo ya, two chapters for one story in one day! Awesome ness! LOL, I'm sad, aren't I? But anyway, I'll be busy tomorrow. Don't be surprised if I'm not on. But I'd be surprised if I got five minutes.**

**Anywho... my quote...**

**Love, life, chocolate and pie! **


	6. Chapter 6: Wish I Knew You

**I came home early from the BBQ. Time for another song/story! Hmm... gotta look for a good one. All my songs are pre-written in a notebook with a orange pickle on the front. :P **

**Found a good one.**

**It's called 'Wish I Knew You'. It's pretty much saying the celebs I wish I knew. See if you can figure them out. **

* * *

_Just lost my job at the Lego factory_

_Blurry tears flood my eyes; its hard to see_

_Throw my keys onto the microwave_

_Sit on my couch and turn the TV on_

_And there you are..._

_Chorus: I want to know the girl with the teardrops on her guitar_

_I wanna meet the boy who sings about shooting stars_

_But most of all, I wish I knew you_

_Ginger who has a family of eight_

_Oh, baby, I hope I'm not too late_

_I want to know your TV twins_

_I wanna know the chick who plays Katniss_

_But most of all, I wish I knew you_

_Chorus end_

_Left home to search for a place_

_Fell into a horrid haze out of a daze_

_Called 911 after the party_

_And there you are, on the TV, right there..._

_Chorus_

_You don't know and you'll never know_

_That you're my 7th grade flame_

_At least, in my mind_

_You'll never know_

* * *

A tear fell down from one deep blue colored eye and rolled down a smooth, furry cheek. Several more tears followed.

She was hugging a picture of her favorite band right to her chest. One Direction. She was a huge fangirl.

It was hard not knowing the members of her favorite music band. Of course, pretending and fantasizing was all she could do. People called her over obsessed but that was almost a sweet compliment.

Maybe winning backstage passes would be helpful.

"Brittany!" a familiar voice yelled up the staircase. "What are you doing?"

The Chipette shoved the photo underneath her pillow and wiped the remaining tears off of her face.

"I heard crying," Alvin said as he opened her bedroom door, walked over and sat next to her. "Something wrong?"

Brittany shook her head and smiled a bit. "Just fine."

Alvin nodded lightly and focused on the lump under the pillow. "What's that?"

"I don't know..." she trailed off, looking down at her feet.

With one swipe, he grabbed the photo, took a glance at it and smirked.

"Seriously?"

* * *

**So... try to guess the celebs I wish I knew. Shouldn't be too hard!**

**Rupert Grint's Biggest Fan **


	7. Chapter 7: You're a Princess

**It's plain to see that I'm back. Yep. I've constantly been on and off. But don't expect me to be 24/7. I've got to work Fanfiction around school, family, other websites, homework, life, friends, boys, music, love and working on my Jawbreaker. Busy.**

**But I do have some spare time so here's another song. 'You're a Princess'. I've dedicated this to my best girl friend, Katie. So, if she's reading this, hiya! **

**She hardly ever feels good about herself when she's always keeping me afloat. She does so much to make me feel better. No matter what, I'll be her BFF. And I'm not just saying that.**

* * *

_Dark jeans, tall teens, bags full of money_

_Red lips, cowboy hat, hair like honey_

_Because baby, there's just so much about you_

_That makes me wanna be You Number 2_

_But let me tell you there's nobody better than you_

_Chorus: You don't need a palace to be happy_

_You don't need makeup to be pretty_

_You're good enough cause you're a princess to me_

_Don't need high heels to be tall_

_Don't need a heart of gold to win em all_

_You're good enough cause you're a princess to me_

_Chorus end_

_Pretty eyes, great smile and tearful goodbyes_

_Strolls through the garden and telling lies_

_You don't know how perfect you are_

_I wish you knew you are a glittering star_

_Shining bright from afar_

_Chorus_

* * *

**_Well... _I'm gonna stop there. I can't even think of a one-shot to match this. Nothing can describe her fittingly. She's the bestest friend you could ever meet. And I haven't actually had many friends that weren't using me or didn't care about me. Goes to show how good I am with people. That could be why I hate people but that can be written into one of my songs. :) **

**I was lucky. **

**She befriended me. And did a good job earning my trust. She's never made me cry or gotten me angry. Sure, we've been frustrated with eachother but not enough to break apart. She's the only person I can tell everything to even when I don't know what words to use. I can talk to her about boys and she won't judge my choices. She gags sometimes but I know that's her way of expressing how she feels about the guys. :P We like a lot of the same fandoms, singers and actors. But she's not over obsessive of Rupert Grint. Not the way I am. :P She's one of the only people who's seen me actually cry or do my real laugh. My demented evil laugh. She has helped me with so many of my problems. I'm actually a very insecure person. I don't feel good about my body, I'm always worrying, I have so many problems, things suck for me. She handles all of that. Most people say "You're fine". Right. Sure I am. But truthfully, she has the decency to not say that. She knows what I hate and what I love. I tend to fall head-over-heels for boys that really really really don't like me that way or hardly recognize me. When I complain, she's there to hear me vent. Mostly. She's amazing with people. **

**We're always helping eachother. Honestly, if I had to pick my fave person in the world, it wouldn't be my crush. (Whoa) It wouldn't be Ron. (MAJOR WHOA). KT is the person I'd choose. **

**I'm always bugging her about one thing. Crushes. She's never had a real one. I'm anxiously waiting for her to tell me when she has a crush and who. Pfft. I'm impatient. When she's feeling left out, I include her. When she needs to tell me something, I try my best to give helpful advice. But she hardly has issues! But she could just be good at hiding them.**

**I do get jealous of her. In a good way. I'm honestly, not beautiful. Don't try convincing me. I don't think I'm pretty. But Katers is. She's actually the prettiest girl I'VE ever met. Say something offensive to her and I mean it literally, I will give you a beating. I'm very protective over the few people I care about. She's lucky to be beautiful. And KT, don't tell me the opposite because that's a lie. **

**Overall, just to sum it up, she's the only person who doesn't judge me.**

**Love ya, Katers! (Friend way, okay?) **

**P.S. To all my followers, please review! I love reviews. I know you do. Give reviews! MUAH HA HA! **

**Rupert Grint's Biggest Fan **


	8. Chapter 8: Robbie Coyne (I Want To Know)

** oh boy, am I tired! I don't get nearly enough sleep. Gotta work on that. But anyway, let's get on with the story.**

* * *

_You are magical and so damn incredible_

_And absolutely perfect in every single way_

_When you say 'hello' it makes my day_

_You are georgues with stunning eyes_

_You make me mesmerized_

_Chorus: What would you do, baby, if I told you_

_How would you take it if I let you know_

_That I love you so_

_What is it, Robbie Coyne, that you hide?_

_What do ya got hidden inside? _

_Tell me_

_2nd Verse: Your accent's so endearing_

_Makes me feel like squealing_

_You know I'm a no-one_

_And you're a someone_

_Baby yeah yeah_

_I want to know_

_Chorus×2_

_I want to know_

_Oh oh baby_

_I want to know _

_Let me know_

* * *

Anyone who knows me knows that I get whatever I want.

And yes, it's true.

I wanted a spot on the cheer squad. Guess what? I got that. It required much practice and perseverance but those are key traits to getting things. I was very persistent on trying to get a three month vacation to Vegas. Yeah, my age is below the gambling requirement but so what? It was a magical experience. The best part was that I had the capibility to attend Vegas alone.

Here I am, sitting on my bed, wanting something I cannot have.

And it's a boy.

He's taken.

* * *

**That above was Brittany, by the way. If you didn't know. **

**Sorry I took so long to update. Been busy with school. **

**This song is actually about a boy I love. Robbie Coyne. Yeah, he's British. *squeals* And I'm not able to have him even though he's not taken. **

**Yep. I'm pathetic, aren't I?**

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 9: Run Away

**I have decided to write a full length Harry Potter story since I'm already doing an AATC one. It would be great if you'd read both. There are so many new authors but I have more experience. Trying to become a famous author in the AATC archive. But it's all about the writing, right? Hehe, see what I did? Huh? **

**Okay... **

**Sorry.**

* * *

_Words are more than speech; they're feelings_

_And new secrets that begin revealing_

_It was only one word that broke us_

_And only three words could mend us _

_Chorus: If I bend your heart and you do as well_

_May we be running away to hell_

_Don't you know that I love you so_

_Run away before you take my heart away_

_2nd Verse: Fights in the freezing snow_

_Love that ain't easy to understand at all_

_Why won't you let me know_

_Let me know_

_What I should've known_

_Should've known_

_Chorus×2_

* * *

Sobs echoed throughout the whole Miller house. Wherever in the mansion you were, the sound of disappointed cries from a certain heartbroken Chipette were heard. Long and sad. It had started a few hours after lunchtime and was still continuing after 9 pm.

Down in the living room, Eleanor was sitting with her paws in her lap on the leather sofa that Dave Seville had given them. She glanced over at her bespectacled sister, Jeanette, and cleared her throat. Jeanette looked idly up from her 500 page novel and raised an eyebrow.

"She's been up there for hours," Eleanor exaggerated the word 'hours'.

"The best thing to do is to let her relieve herself, " Jeanette mumbled, engaged in her book. "Why?"

"Shouldn't we ask why she's crying?" Eleanor asked.

Jeanette shrugged. She wasn't the easiest person to confide in, considering her social skills were lacking. Eleanor groaned lightly, hefted herself onto her feet and made her way to the devastated Chipette's room.

She knocked on the closed door. Twice. Thrice. "Brittany! Come on; open up. I want to... to make sure you're okay."

Nobody answered her. Just a little more crying.

"Brittany?"

More crying and the sound of a pencil scratching across paper.

"Britt... I know that you're feeling some pressure at the moment but you should know that noone can help you if you don't explain what's going on. I want you to know that I am here for you. So is Jeanette and Miss Miller and of course, Alvin. You know he's gonna assist you in whatever way he can." As she spoke, she didn't notice the crying ceasing. "I understand that it's tough to discuss your problems. But remember, I'm a pretty helpful person. I'm able to help."

Eleanor waited a few minutes and knocked again.

Nothing. Not a sound.

"Brittany, I am coming in!" She growled, swinging the door open. Her furious expression quickly changed to horrified shock. "Jeanette!"

She didn't call for their adoptive guardian because the old woman wasn't home. The only other person was Jeanette. The purple clad rushed up the stairs, into the room and gasped sharply at the sight before them.

Their elder sister was on the floor, knife cuts along her arm and then her legs and throat. She had a scary pool of blood around her, staining her clothes, face, hair and smooth fur. In one paw was a double bladed knife and in the other was a note tied with a red and yellow ribbon.

"Oh my god..." Jeanette whimpered, shielding her eyes with her right paw.

Eleanor let out a shudder of terror filled sadness, glanced over at her dumbstruck sister and bit her lip, looking back at their pink-clad sister.

"There's a note..." Eleanor pointed out, solemnly.

Jeanette sniffed, wiping her eyes with her lavender sleeve. "Y-Y-You re-read it."

The chubby little Chipette reached down to her sister, pulled the note out of her stiffening paw and displayed it to Jeanette. She untied the red and yellow ribbon and smoothed out the creases in the paper. With one breath, she began to read the note.

_'Sorry, but I'm not able to live on this Earth anymore. A horribel thing has hapenned and I can't live with it any longer. Miss Miller, I am sorry for lying to you about going to that cheer party. Rachel, I wish you all the best with your new brother... must be cool. I don't know what it is like to have brothers. Simon, the studying did help. Thank you. Theodore, please ask out Ellie. She really wants to be with you. Jeanette and Eleanor... if you want to know who caused me to take my life... look at my clues. Love you all, Brittany'_

Jeanette shrieked, clapping her paws over her mouth. "Why?"

Eleanor tried her hardest not to cry, coiling the red and yellow ribbon around her finger. "W-well, she says to look for the clues."

As they read the note again, Jeanette restrained herself from pointing out spelling mistakes. After reading the note six times, they realized who'd brought her to this.

* * *

**I enjoyed writing this one-shot. I cried a bit but I wrote it. Do you want to see more tragedy/horror from me? Say so in my poll! **

**This song was written just two days ago. I just had a spark of inspiration randomly and wrote it up.**

**But anyway, thanks. R&R.**


	10. Chapter 10: You and Me

**Last update was a very powerful one. I dedicate that song and one-shot to Amanda Todd. I know that's not how Amanda killed herself but I don't want to write out exactly what happened. She was a Canadian, like me. And bullying is such a horrible thing and I've had many experiences with it. Sadly. October 10th. **

**As for the mysterious question in the last chapter, yes, it was because of Alvin. You guys are good. Well, that was an easy mystery. I'm hoping to write something more complex in that genre. **

**Okay, I need to shut up. **

**Read on.**

* * *

_Once upon a time, it was a lousy Monday night_

_I held your _

_hand and asked if you were alright_

_And all you said was 'maybe'_

_Chorus: It's you and me dancing on a yacht at a school party_

_Baby, you and me, creating chemistry on Tuesday nights_

_Don't you know that we're in love_

_And everything is just you and me_

_2nd Verse: Once upon a time, you were playing Poker at 4_

_Laughing with your best buds near my door_

_Played Twister at 3 am and felt as crazy as hell_

_You leaned down and told me..._

_Chorus_

_Once upon a time, you and I were laying on the grass in your yard_

_And you were acting strange_

_Chorus 2: It's you and me watching a rainstorm_

_But you tell me not to ask you over anymore_

_And I remember..._

_When it was you and me_

* * *

Age 9*

"This is our motel room!"

"We booked it first!"

"No, you didn't!"

"Stop!" Simon shouted. "Does it really matter? Alvin, you need to learn how to share!"

"I don't want to share with her!"

Age 10*

Brittany felt a baseball whack her on the back with such force that she fell over. "Alvin!"

"I didn't do it," the red clad chipmunk sniggered.

Age 11

"Isn't this the most amazing night sky you've ever witnessed?"

"Is that a word on your calendar? " Alvin snorted.

"No!" Brittany spat. "Just shut up and look at the stars."

Age 12

Alvin finished coloring a picture for art class, packed up his markers and stuffed the homework into his bag.

"Whatcha doing? " Brittany asked.

"Nothing! Go back to your home under the bridge!"

Age 13

"How many times are you gonna ask? I said no the first time. It hasn't changed," Brittany growled.

"I'll ask until you give in," Alvin snapped at her. "Now, lend me the money and I'll pay you back."

"Uh huh. And exactly how many times have you paid me back?" Brittany pointed out.

Alvin chuckled to himself. "Once or twice."

Age 14

"Stupid Alvin. Not cleaning his room. And yeah, of course, I'm stuck doing it again, aren't I?" Brittany mumbled.

"Talking to yourself?" Alvin questioned, leaning on the doorway.

"No," Brittany said, defiantly.

Alvin looked at her for a minute before asking, "Why are you cleaning my room?"

"Dave told me to..."

"No, he didn't."

Age 15

"Why can't you just pay attention to me for once? I'm trying to talk to you and every time I get to saying it, you run off! Not this time, Seville!"

"If it was so important, you'd just blurt it out and get the stupid thing over with!" Alvin shouted back at her.

Brittany curled her paws into fists. "I so badly want to knock your teeth out right now."

"Oh really? Then why don't you? "

"Because!" Brittany yelled. "Because... I love you, that's why!"

"That was unexpected," Alvin muttered.

Brittany kissed him for several minutes before pulling away and insisting, "I still want to break your nose."

* * *

**That was a more happier one-shot, don't you think? Yep, it was pretty good, I think. But as authors, don't be so hard on yourself. **

**R&R, thank you!**


End file.
